xx uncensored xx
by fierce love
Summary: SUMMARY INSIDE! R&R PLZPLZPLZ!


xx Uncensored xx

x Shopaholic princess 18 x

Summary: Remember the night were the romance began? The first time Troyella sang "The Start of Something New"? Wasn't it New Year's Eve? Bingo. Well, that was in 2006, but what happened to the couple when Chad hosted the biggest party to welcome the new year 2007? And what happened to the sweet shy couple? Nothing is innocent anymore, and Troyella will never be the same… Troyella & Troypay & Ryaella & Sharella

* * *

**A/N:** Please review every time you read a new chapter! Just so u know, when sex or rape occurs I will make sure u know so if any of you want to skip it, you'll know when to stop reading… although I don't think any of you will 

Chapter 1: New Year's Eve

As the fireworks invaded the night's dark sky, one house in particular was sending thousands of colored lights into the night. Music was blasting loud enough to get all people's attention. But with all the chaos, Chad, the host of the best party in the millennium forgot one particular thing: cups. He had thought of strippers which were pole dancing and breaking all guys hearts, a bar filled to the brim with whiskey, vodka, champagne, love seats, and so many other things.

" Troy can you go and get me some cups? The crowd is getting thirsty!'' Chad asked desperately to Troy who was sitting on the love seat next to Sharpay. Chad left and Troy winked at Sharpay.

"Come help me blondie" Troy said in an amused tone. Sharpay followed as they emerged into the cold night. As they ran into Troy's house, Troy thought about what he was about to do but didn't feel his conscience speak up and tell him to calm his erection down.

"I think they're upstairs come help me" Troy said to Sharpay who had no clue what he was about to do.

"Okay" She simply said. As they emerged into his dark room lit by his computer screen displaying a picture Gabriella, Troy locked the door and hid the key under one of his boxers. Troy slid his arms around Sharpay's waist and told her with a hustling voice:

"Let's have our own little fun" Sharpay who was confused pushed away but was too reluctant, Troy who saw Sharpay's weakness took advantage of it and grasped her face and pulled her into a full force kiss…

M content:

Sharpay kept on pulling away but Troy's muscular arms kept her locked close to his body.

"Troy, this is no good" But it was too late, Troy was half drunk and he wasn't about to let go of this opportunity to get some action.

"Sweetie this is only the beginning" As he pulled her on the bed Sharpay's mind flew to the computers screen. Oh who was she kidding? She totally wanted to have sex with Troy. But yet, something was off.

Once again, she pulled away, and Troy caught her again, but this time he had a determination in his eyes. He pulled her on the bed and started kissing her like he needed her to live. Sharpay struggled but Troy had already removed all her clothes and his.

"Troy STOP! I don't want to have SEX with you!" Sharpay screamed with a hint of despair. She wasn't the type of girl who would cry, but right then, she'd be crying hard.

Troy pretended he did not hear it and started kissing her earlobe, then her jaw, and then her neck. Sharpay was still trying to break free but Troy was too much into sex to feel her nails dig into his back, he thought it was an act of pure enjoyment and thought it was sexy. As he moved on to her breast, nibbling and sucking on the nipples one by one, Sharpay made a false move: she moaned and took Troy's hair into both hands. He thought that was the queue to go on, but Sharpay didn't mean that act. She was now scared to be caught by Chad, her new boyfriend. But Sharpay let out another moan and gripped his hair when she felt his mouth move into her clits. She remembered the time she lost her virginity with Chad, it was completely different…

As she loosened her grip Troy lifted his head and kissed Sharpay, she could taste herself and it felt gross.

"Well… here goes baby!'' Troy sat on top of her and was about to insert himself when Sharpay screamed:

"Wait! What about the condom! I mean I DON'T WANT TO DO THIS BUT IF YOU are going to then use a condom!" Troy giggled and inserted himself anyways without a condom.

"YOU CRAZY!!!!" Sharpay struggled out of his grip, she wasn't feeling that pleasure over her body, she just wanted to run and go back to the party. When he lifted himself out of Sharpay, he pulled his dick into Sharpay's mouth. Sharpay didn't even try to suck on it, she just pulled away and locked herself in the bathroom. She cleaned her mouth, put on her clothes she had taken from the floor and took her purse. She ran downstairs out of the house and into Chad's arms. Troy was behind her with an innocent look and with the cups Chad had asked for 30 minutes ago. 30 minutes of sex with Troy she thought. 30 minutes of sex with Sharpay he thought.

"Are you okay sweetie? You look a bit confused or something" Chad asked

"We were looking for the cups because I couldn't find them…" Troy blurted out and looked at Sharpay who was looking at her feet. Chad didn't buy it but took the cups and the gang left to celebrate new year's eve.

When they came inside Troy spotted Gabriella, she was that sweet girl who'd take everything seriously. She was wearing army demin pants, converse, a black jacket and a hat. But when he looked at Sharpay, she was nothing close to gorgeous. Sharpay was wearing a mini-mini black polka-dot skirt, high heel stilettos, a black corset and a Parisian hat. Troy HAD a girlfriend, he thought to himself. So instead of going to Sharpay he went for Gabriella. Who was talking with Sharpay, and looked like they were flirting…


End file.
